My Imprint
by xtaylorrandi94x
Summary: All Kimberly Connweller ever wanted was for the love of her life, Jared Cameron to see her the way she saw him. Fate seems to have taken her quite literally. Oh well. She wasn't complaining. Rated M for language, violence, situations, and possible lemons/limes.
1. Chapter 1

**SOOOO..I LOVE KIM AND JARED. I GOTTA DO ANOTHER ONE! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! I can't help falling in love with yooouuu~..I'M DONE NOW. ANYWAY. IT'S TIME FOR MY FIRST NEW STORY OF 2016 SOOOOO..ENJOY!**

 **I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF TWILIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER ONE-SEE ME FOR ME**

 _''Do you mind?''_

Those were the first words the love of my life, Jared Cameron had ever spoken to me and he said them to me two weeks ago as he was having sex with Elle Montgomry in an empty classroom that I had walked into.

Why did fate seem to want me to see that? To tell me to move on from him? Sorry, didn't work. Was it to break my heart? Mission accomplished.

Why couldn't he see me the way I saw him?

I'm Kimberly Ann Connweller and I've been in love with the same boy, who doesn't even know I exist, since kindergarten.

I may have issues.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kimmy-chaaann!'' Kimberly's best friend, Alicia Stone. She was gorgeous with short, straight brown hair, milky white skin, and beautiful brown eyes. Pretty much all the guys in school wanted her but none of them seem to suit her tastes.

''I see someone was binge watching anime on netflix again last night. What was it this time? Inuyasha? Naruto? Itazura Na Kiss?'' Kim smiled. Alicia grinned.

''Ouran High School Host Club actually you judge-y bitch.'' Kim giggled.

''Oh I almost forgot! Guess what,'' Alicia sang out as she rummaged through her mess of a locker next to Kim.

''What is it babe?'' Kim asked getting the books she needed for her next class.

''Jared Cameron is back in school today and he is really _different_ ,'' Alicia emphasized. Kim couldn't bear to look at her friend. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what that meant.

''I have to get to class. I'll see you later.'' Alicia watched Kim leave with understanding eyes.

She wished Jared could see how wonderful Kim actually was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim sighed.

Now she was really curious what about Jared was so different.

She was so inside of her own head that she didn't notice she walked right into someone until she was already on the ground picking up her fallen books.

''I'm so sorry,'' Kim mumbled and hurried to her books.

''Whatever. It's cool.''

Kim's eyes widened and she carefully looked up into the eyes of Jared Justin Cameron. Though his voice was a lot deeper than before, she would recognize it anywhere.

''Jared..'' She accidently whispered outloud causing him to look up at her.

The moment his eyes met hers it was like the world was starting all over. Like everything before this moment meant nothing and life was just now beginning.

The way his eyes looked at her with adoration gave her waves of pleasure. Kim had never seen Jared look at any of his past girlfriends like that.

Jared felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. His eyes went over her entire body and stopped at the necklace around her neck that read 'Kimberly'.

''Kimberly..'' Jared muttered. Kim shot up and rushed away down the hall leaving Jared calling behind her.

''Wait! Kim! Kim!''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sam! Emily! GUYS!'' Jared came full speed into the house of Sam Uley and Emily Young.

''Oh Jared! How was your first day back at school?'' Emily smiled as she was baking cookies.

''Sup man?'' Paul Lahote, Jared's best friend greeted with his mouth full of food.

''Hey,'' Embry Call nodded along with Quil Ateara V.

''Hey! You won't believe what happened to me today!'' Jared grinned. Emily smiled and looked at her fiancee.

''What happened sweetie?''

''I met a girl!'' Everyone looked at Jared in shock. He had never been this excited about a girl before. What made this one so special? ''Her name is Kimberly, she's so gorgeous, sweet, and just _perfection_ ,'' Jared smiled brightly. Emily looked at with wide eyes and then at Sam.

''Jared? How exactly did you feel when you first saw her?'' Sam questioned carefully. Jared smiled bigger at the prospect of talking about his Kim again.

''When I first saw her I don't know _how_ ,but I didn't really notice her. I didn't even look at her but then when I looked into her eyes it was like magic! She was so beautiful! I didn't think anyone could be that beautiful!'' Emily smiled at Sam who shook his head in amusement.

''Well boys, it looks like Jared has imprinted.'' Jared looked up.

''You think so? Man I'm so lucky I imprinted on someone as beautiful as Kim.'' Emily squealed.

''Oh I'm so excited to have another girl around! We should all go visit the school tomorrow and get to see this _amazing girl_. She's family now anyway.'' Sam smiled and nodded.

''Alright we'll all go to see the newest addition to our family tomorrow. The rest of you guys need to go back to school anyway.'' Emily jumped up in excitement as the guys groaned at the mention of school but went up and congratulated Jared on his imprint.

''Just wait til you guys see her! But remember she's mine.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''See you later Kimmy!'' Alicia smiled and headed to her next class. Kim sighed and carefully touched her cheek.

''Kim!'' Kim looked up and her eyes widened at Jared surrounded by a group of people.

''Uh hello,'' Kim looked behind her to make sure Jared was actually really speaking to her.

''Hi I'm Emily Young,'' Emily smiled. Kim gave a small smile back. Jared just continued to look at Kim with amazement until his eyes narrowed in on her cheek.

''What happened to your cheek baby?'' Jared asked while caressing her face. Kim turned dark red at the term of endearment.

''I'm fine. It's just a scratch,'' She mumbled and flinched when she felt a manicured hand dig into her shoulder.

''Hello my dear Kimberly. I assume that scratch I _kindly_ gave you this morning is helping you to keep your trap shut? Don't worry Jared babe Kimberly knows not to mention what she saw us doing. Right?'' Elle Montgomry sneered. Kim slowly nodded.

''You did this to her?'' Jared growled but stopped short. ''W-Wait. That was _you_ who s-saw..''

''You and Elle doing..that? Yeah. Don't worry I won't say anything,'' Kim muttered.

''Good girl because Jared and I plan on doing that _a lot_ more,'' Elle purred. Kim bit her lip and turned around to walk away so she could finally let her tears out.

Jared's eyes widened and he pushed Elle away.

''No. W-Wait! Kim! AH!'' He grabbed at his chest and fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. ''S-She's crying! P-Paul please go to her! _Please_!'' Jared couldn't stop crying for Kim.

Paul stood up and ran up to Kim.

''Wait!'' Kim looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

''What is it Paul?''

''You know my name?'' Paul asked. Kim looked at him like he was stupid until Paul realized where they had met and his eyes widened. ''I-I..'' Kim didn't let him finish before she left.

''Oh _god_ ,'' He whispered to himself and he slowly walked back over to Jared.

''What are you doing Paul?'' Jared groaned out.

''Jared I am so sorry,'' Paul whispered. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Paul picked Jared up by the front of his shirt and and pulled him outside of the school.

''What the hell Paul?'' Embry questioned. Paul sighed and threw his head into his hands.

''Jared I know that girl.'' Jared looked up at Paul in confusion.

''How?'' Paul winced.

''When we were freshman and Valentine's Day rolled around, me and a bunch of the guys from the football team saw her by your locker. She had a love letter for you in her hands. The guys were watching me and I wanted them to think that I was cool so I snatched it from her, pushed her down, and tore up the letter. I told her you would never want a nobody loser like her..I am so sorry Jared!''

Jared looked at him in horror with tears streaming down his face. ''Y-You did _what_?''

''Jared I didn't know _anything_ back then. Just phase and hit me. I deserve it!'' Paul cried out. Jared looked down at his hands.

''I-I can't,'' He whispered. Everyone looked at him in question. ''I can't turn! I want Kim!'' Jared sobbed and clutched his chest.

Everyone hurried to his side but stopped when they reached him.

 _They didn't know what to do._

 **TA-DA! I LOVE IT. TELL ME YOU DO TOO. REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF TWILIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER TWO-JARED LIKES KIM**

''Jared still can't phase. What are we going to do? It's been a week already!'' Paul exclaimed.

''I don't think we can help him. The best thing to do is get Kim over to him but I doubt she'll want to see him after everything between them and you,'' Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Paul grimaced and sighed.

''I think she will. From what I remember she really loves Jared a lot. She's not like the other girls in our school. She's different.''

''You better hope so Paul because without Kim, Jared will die,'' Sam sighed and left Paul to his guilty thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kim! Kim! Wait I _really_ need to talk to you!'' Paul ran up to Kim as she was leaving school.

''Why?'' Kim asked.

''Jared needs to see you. Will you please come with me to talk to him now?'' Paul asked.

''Why would Jared want to see and talk to me? If this is about him and Elle then-''

'' _Please_ Kim. Jared is sick and he isn't going to last much longer. He _needs_ you,'' Paul pleaded. Kim spun around.

''What's wrong with Jared? Is he okay? What happened?'' Paul gave a small smile at her worried face.

''He's really sick but I guarantee that if he sees you he will feel a million times better.'' Kim looked at him with soft eyes and slowly nodded.

''Alright then.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Oh Kimberly it's so nice to see you again!'' Emily squealed when she saw Kim step out of Paul's truck. Kim gave a small smile.

''W-Where's Jared?'' Everyone smiled and nodded towards the inside of Sam and Emily's house. Kim slowly walked up the few steps to get inside and spotted Jared on the couch.

''Jared?'' Jared opened his eyes and jumped up when his eyes met Kim's.

''Kimberly! You're here? Just for me?'' Jared held her into his arms. Kim felt like she couldn't breathe with Jared so close to her.

''A-Are you okay Jared? Paul said you were really sick.'' Jared smiled.

''I'm great now that you're here.'' Kim blushed.

Jared smiled and held Kim's hand until Sam rushed in and made them break apart.

''It's Seth Clearwater. He needs us. Now.'' Kim looked up at Jared in confusion when she saw the serious look on his face.

''I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Right?'' Jared looked into Kim's eyes. Kim slowly nodded and watched Jared rush out the door.

Kim looked over at Emily silently. She gave a small smile back.

''Don't worry. They'll all be fine.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Kim! Kim!''

Kim looked up from her locker to find Jared and his friends walking up to her.

''I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning. I really wanted to see you and walk you to class but-''

''Seth Clearwater?''

''What?'' Jared questioned.

''Seth Clearwater isn't at school today. Is he okay?'' Kim asked. Jared gave a small smile.

''He's gonna be fine. He just needs some time and he'll be back at school in no time but you're so sweet and cute to worry Kim.'' Kim blushed.

''You guys are grossing me out,'' Quil teased. ''Let's go get some food Embry.'' Embry nodded.

''Later man. I'll see you Kim,'' Paul smiled. Kim tried to smile back.

''Bye bye.''

''Paul told me what he did to you before,'' Jared informed softly. Kim looked up and waited for him to continue. ''Paul feels really bad now since he knows how I feel about you so I hope you can eventually forgive him but if you can't, we'll both understand.''

''I can try to for-wait. How do you feel about me?'' Kim questioned. Jared shuffled in his spot infront of her before he looked straight into her eyes.

''I lo-like you. A lot.'' Kim's eyes widened.

''Y-You do? A-Are you sure?'' Jared firmly nodded. ''O-Oh.''

''There's no pressure Kim. Whatever happens next is for you to decide,'' Jared kissed Kim's cheek and headed towards his next class.

Kim stood and watched him walk away.

 _'What exactly do I want to happen next?'_

 **TA-DA! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? I HAVE A LOT PLANNED SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT AND REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PRODUCTION OF TWILIGHT.**

 **CHAPTER THREE-KIM LOVES JARED**

''Get out of town!'' Alicia yelled out from her spot on Kim's bedroom floor when Kim shared what happened at school.

''I cannot do that. What am I supposed to say to him when I see him at school on Monday?'' Kim questioned.

''How about, 'I've loved you my whole life. Thank you for offering your future children to me and I accept.'?'' Alicia grinned. Kim glared. ''I really don't know why you're acting like this is the end of the world. You love Jared and now he tells you he has feelings for you. What's the big issue?'' Alicia asked.

''I'm not really like the other girls he's used to,'' Kim mumbled.

''You mean you aren't a slut? I don't think he'll mind. Fresh pickings for the right price!'' Alicia grinned. Kim sighed.

As weird as her best friend was, she wasn't wrong. She loved Jared and she was pretty sure she always would.

But what if he didn't love her as long as she loved him? What if she had her heart broken?

Was Jared worth the risk?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim wasn't exactly sure what she was doing standing outside of Sam and Emilys' house. Why couldn't she just wait and say what she wanted to at school on Monday? For some reason she felt like Jared was as anxious as much as she was but she couldn't even bring herself to knock on the door or even step up to the door.

Kim sighed.

She should just leave. Just turn around and forget any of this ever happ-

''Kim?'' Kim gulped at the sound of Jared's voice. Guess she couldn't leave now. Kim turned around to face Jared and her eyes widened at his shirtless, muscled form.

''Kim what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?'' Kim couldn't remember how to breathe when Jared began to touch her all over, inspecting her.

''I-I..you see I..I came over to talk to you but it can wait until Monday so I'll just see you at school,'' Kim tried to escape but Jared was faster and stronger than she was.

''What did you want to talk to me about?'' Jared questioned.

''A-About what you said on Friday. A-About you, a-about me-'' ''Are you trying to tell me you don't want to be with me Kim?'' Jared asked.

She slowly shook her head. Jared slowly grinned.

''Are you trying to tell me you _do_ want to be with me?'' Nod.

Jared beamed and pulled Kim into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. Kim's eyes widened before she slowly closed them.

''AWWWWWW!'' Kim and Jared broke apart to see everyone on the porch cheering at them. Kim looked down to hide her red face. Jared grinned and took Kim's hand in his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I had a lot of fun with you today Kim. I'm really glad you didn't make me wait until Monday to hear your answer,'' Jared smiled as he was dropping Kim off at home. Kim gave him a small smile back.

''I just felt like you should know.'' Jared suddenly looked at Kim with a serious expression.

''I really like you Kim and I want to be serious with you and for that to happen we have to be completely honest with each other so tomorrrow, after school, will you go somewhere with me? It's important.'' Kim slowly nodded.

''Alright Jared.'' Jared smiled and kissed her cheek before allowing her to go inside.

 _'I just hope you don't hate me after tomorrow Kim.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Jared why are we going into the woods? My parents don't like me walking around here,'' Kim asked while Jared just held tightly onto her hand.

''This is the best place to show you since no one else will be around.''

''What does that mean? Why can't anyone else see?'' Kim questioned. Jared stopped and looked around.

''Because you're the only person I'll trust with this.''

''Trust with what exactly?'' Kim asked. Jared sighed and began to remove his clothes. Kim's eyes widened. ''What are you doing?''

''I lo-like you so much Kim. I really hope you don't leave me,'' Jared began to shake until he finally transformed a foot away from Kim. Kim fell back in amazement.

''Jared?'' She hesitantly called. Jared nodded and whimpered at the fearful expression on his mate's face. ''A-Are you okay?'' Jared tilted his head and slowly nodded before he transformed back.

''Oh!'' Kim quickly turned away from Jared's naked form.

''Kim? Are _you_ okay? You know, with this?'' Jared questioned. Kim slowly turned around to see a fully clothed Jared again.

''Should I not be?'' Kim asked.

''You just saw your boyfriend turn into a giant wolf and you aren't freaked out?'' Jared questioned carefully.

''Boyfriend?'' Kim squeaked out. Jared slowly nodded with his eyebrows raised. ''Of course it's going to take some getting used to and I'll want to know everything to expect but if you're okay with it, then I can be too Jared,'' Kim shuffled nervously. Jared grinned and wrapped his arms around Kim.

''You are the perfect girl Kim.'' Kim blushed.

''I could just be in shock and later I'll just start screaming in terror.'' Jared chuckled.

''That's an option. It'll probably happen when you meet the others.'' Kim's eyes shot open.

'' _Others_!?''

 **TA-DA! WHAT'D YA THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

 **xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
